Josh & Donna Post Episode Challenge
by JDPostEpisodeChallenge
Summary: The Challenge


Hi, Josh & Donna fans!

This post isn't a story. It's an invitation to participate in a fan fiction challenge specifically for Josh and Donna shippers.

Through all the years one thing has always held up on every re-watch of the show. The concept that Josh and Donna could have gotten together at any point in the series. Almost every single episode has a Josh/Donna interaction that could spawn a story about their relationship. So here's the challenge:

As a fandom, let's collectively write a Josh/Donna story for every episode of The West Wing!

To participate in the JDPostEpChallenge first send your episode request to reserve your spot, then send your completed fanfiction work to JDPostEpChallenge at yahoo dot com or via PM to this account. This account will then post your work on this site as well as Archive of Our Own and give you by-line credit for your work in both the summary section and at the beginning of the work. (We will tag you if you have an AO3 account.)

We ask you to submit your work to this Account for a few reasons:

1\. It will make all the stories in this challenge easier to find because they will be grouped together under this account.

2\. New Authors can submit work somewhat anonymously.

3\. Authors that want to try a different writing style can do so without it having as much impact on their current body of work.

4\. Authors that have an established universe can write conflicting AU works without confusing their readers.

Here are the guidelines for the Josh and Donna Post Episode Challenge:

1\. Story must contain Josh & Donna getting together in some way- can be a kiss, a date, hanging out at one of their apartments, eloping, a shared moment in his office, the events of the show impacting an established relationship, etc. It can be vague but on the whole for this challenge, romance is preferred. But the point is that they could have gotten together at any time- so let's show it. That being said- I won't be editing your stories or making sure they meet any parameters for content. This is your work. It will just be collected under one account.

2\. Stories will be "alternative universe" and do not have to comply with canon. But please don't have your story drastically change the course of what happened in that particular episode. Use your imagination but stay close to the actual episode. (For example tell us what happened in between scenes that we didn't see, or what happened next. How did what happened at work effect Josh and Donna outside of the office, or what happened before the got to the office that might explain what happened in the episode.)

3\. Stories don't have to be, and probably won't be, compliant with any other works in the collaboration. Each is a stand alone. That being said, if you are inspired to write more as a continuation of your story- Do it!

2\. Stories can be any length (preferably at least 500 words- at least a vignette, not just a drabble). We anticipate that the majority of the stories will be one shots that are 1,000-6,000 words). If you find yourself writing a multi chapter story as a result of this challenge- that's GREAT! This is supposed to spur creativity! In that case, we can continue to post the chapters from the challenge account, or direct users to your account for the rest of the story.

3\. New to fan fiction? Want to take a stab at it? This is for you! Let's see some new authors! Not ready to create an account or prefer to remain anonymous? Not a problem either. The byline will read whatever you'd like it to. A great way to get your feet wet.

4\. Each story in this challenge will be individually rated. Be sure to include your chapter's rating, along with any authors notes, in your submitted work.

This is for NEW works. Please don't submit works that have already been published to this challenge.

This challenge will post ONE post episode story for every episode of The West Wing. To reserve the episode you'd like to write about, Private Message this account OR email JDPostEpChallenge at yahoo dot com with the episode(s) you're requesting. Episodes are first come first serve and will be reserved in order by the time stamp on the email or message. (Please note that you are simply reserving the episode you're going to write about. You don't need to send he completed work at that time.) Someone will respond to you as quickly as possible to let you know if that episode has been reserved by another author. While each author is encouraged to select as many episodes as they wish, we do ask that you do not request multiple consecutive episodes. (To give someone else a chance to write in that 'arc')

When your piece is complete, send it via PM or email to the same contacts and it will be posted on this username. Please include your username so that people may find your additional work as well as a rating and any notes for your story that you would like to include. The story will be posted As Is when submitted. There will be no additional editing or proof reading on our end. (That being said if you have writers block or would like someone to read through things just ask!)

We are so excited for this and hope to hear from everyone soon. Can't wait to read what everyone comes up with! We all usually have a few thing banging around in our brains so let's type them up!

Hope to hear from all of you very soon!

-theelectriceel & kcat1971


End file.
